Black Rose
by Master Reicku
Summary: As Riley trys to find out what is going on with the killing of Ancient Victoria and the others he finds him self in a really bad problem.What well he do, Which is up to yea! well they fight for their lives or things to go larking in the night.


"Black Rose"

"Black Rose"

As day turns into night and night turns to day.

Within those hours time will never be the same.

…..Riley Van Bearden

Chapter 1:

"The Meeting"

As I walk with Case, Emily, and Ehlana to our cars to go home. I took my keys out of my black, very high priced jacket. I felt a tug on my arm, as I turned Case was there.

"Riley you still coming to our meeting?" Her face was so beautiful. No wonder I am so in love with her. "Yes, I am my love." As I bent over to kiss her, Emily giggled. "Well, I'll see ya'll later, I have to get ready for the meeting." Ehlana walked to her red Altima.

It had a sports car look, yet it also looked very expensive. "See yea!" Emily waving us goodbye. Case and I waved back. Her car a little more elegant, a 2008 Mercedes, which, was pretty nice of a car. As she traveled away, I looked at Case.

"Hey, what is this meeting about? The last one was over the Black Wolfs." Her face looked as if I should have known, but I didn't. "The royals are weird about there being too many mixed breeds." Her hands reached in her purse.

"I got to go baby ... I love you." As I watched her promptness away, I thought about what she said. 'Too many mixed breeds?' I'm the only mixed breed besides Case is a werewolf in a vampire world, I didn't see a problem.

As I watched her viper get farther away, I got into my black Chrysler 300. I loved this car for many reason. The black seats and a sapphire ball for a gearshift, which I really enjoy. As I pulled out to get on the highway my phone ranged.

Emily was calling, figured. "Riley…." Her voice sounded scared, like she was choking. "Yes? What's wrong Emily, are you ok?" My voice might have scared even more tho. "I think am, but ….Ancient Victoria….is …..Dead." As I sat there in shock, I barely missed a truck. I turned around and now was heading to Emily's house.

"Emily, im on my way, doesn't go anywhere." "Ok." Her voice was very dim. I dialed Case's number and held the phone to my ear. "Hello?" Case sounded mad as if I had done something wrong. "Yes, Riley, I was in the shower." "Sorry, but we have a much bigger problem.

"What is the problem, Riley?" She paused for a moment. "Emily called… She said Ancient Victoria is dead. I'm heading to her house right now. Call Ehlana and ya'll head over there. A pause came from her like she was thinking. "Oh, but what about the meeting?" "Forget the meeting, this is much more important."

"Ok, see you there thin." I put my phone to the side. Going faster than I normally do. I shouldn't be worried. The four of us have powers of all elements. Yeah, they are strong because we don't have to touch it, but the Dark Ones might be able to break through it.

The Dark Ones, oh how, I hate saying that name. They are….well were one of us, until they gave up on light. My family was destroyed be them, so I well not let my new family be having the same damn fait. As I pulled down the long drive way, Chinese Blossom Trees lined the way. I got half way to the house, I could smell the blood.

I came to a stop at the front entrance of the house. I knew she would put up a shield around the house. So I would have to unseal it to get inside. It wasn't a bad idea. No One could get in but yet no one could get out either.

I walked up to the shield and tested its strength. It was a water element, her mastered style. When I went to find the seal, the shield disappeared. Now I knew something was wrong. I walked to the front door.

When I saw Case and Ehlana pulling up, they were flying down the drive way. "What's going on Riley?" Case was ready to kill the person that did this. "We have to get to her now. Her shield broke before I could even unseal it!" Ehlana looked at me for a second then ran throw the door, Case and I followed.

As we walked in the house it looked fine, until we walked into the living room. Blood was everywhere. We slowly walked and looked around, I noticed Case leaning over and picking up a piece of paper.

"Riley, Ehlana come here." We walked over to her. Not even making a sound, I leaned over her shoulder. As I read it shocked me. "_As day turns into night, and night turns into day. Within those hours, its time for us to play." _I thought about what it could have meant. "Day to night, night to day…" Ehlana looked at me closely. "Do you think it is the Dark Ones?" "I don't know..." "It can't be…. They can't touch us when our shields are up" Case was scared, not the kind of scared you feel when a stranger calls and you don't know them.

The kind that would make you piss yourself at and moment. I put my hand on Case's shoulder and told Ehlana "Stay with her."

Ehlana nodded. I knew they could take care of each other. I walked by the piano. As blood ran down the keys, shivers ran down my spine.

I turned to see if Case and Ehlana were still there. They were moving around hunting for more retort. I looked back and walked down the hall. Bloody hand prints waved up and down the walls. I followed them to Ancient Victoria's room.

Before I opened the door, I clenched my fists. The smell of blood filled the room. I took a deep breath and walked in. Victoria, laying there in her royal beauty, was covered in blood. As I looked around, I notice her throat was ripped out along with her heart. If the Dark Ones did this, why would they need her heart? They aren't mortals. It will heal them, but you cant bring what is dead back.

But what I was shocked about is how they, or it killed her. They only was I know is to seal the soul. But she still would be alive you would just have to seal her soul in a item, and then burn it or break it. Nevertheless, I have heard some that have died by their heart being ripped out and burned.

Those deaths are very rare tho. I knew I had to find Emily. I walked around Victoria, clenching my fists. I knew she was in the room, but I felt her powers, but it was fading. I had to find her. A scream came from the door as Ehlanan and case gasped over what they saw.

As I got to the far side of the room, I heard a voice. "Over here…..Riley" The voice was soft and dead like. I walked over to where a sofa was turned over. "Emily." As I moved the sofa, Case and Ehlana ran over to us.

"What happened Emily? Are you ok?" Ehlana said as Case and I picked her up. Blood ran down her neck, scars covered what was once a beautiful face. Tears filled her eyes, but you couldn't tell by all the blood. I stood her up as Ehlana handed Case a towel.

"It will be ok Emily, we're here." Her voice was soft and light. She continued wiping the blood off her face. I walked over to what once was Ancient Victoria. Her neckis what stuck out. I reached to move her silver hair, so I could see the damage. Just then my phone rang. We all jumped. By the look on heir face, they thought it was a bomb.

I got it out of my favorite American Eagle Jeans, now covered with blood. The man who answered had a strong, sturdy voice. Then I knew who it was. "Ancient Alexzader, what may I do for you?" I knew I was going to get my tail chewed out…But I didn't.

"Elder Riley, tell me… What happened to Ancient Victoria?" His voice was calm, thank God. "She's here sir, but…uh…she's dead." A long pause came from him after what I just said. "I see…how is Emily?" "She is fine sir, I'm going to heal her, but send her to you." "Ok Riley, send her to me as soon as possible."

I hung up the phone and then walked back to Emily. "What did this?" She shook her head…"My God." She looked at Case. "Not even Riley comes close to the power of this creature." Case turned to me, my head down of course.

"What do you mean Emily?" Ehlana's voice was questionable, something more powerful then me? I know I am the strongest elder but not even a new born Dark One could beat me. "What was it then?" My voice must have been a little short tempered sounding because Case elbowed me.

"They looked like the Dark Ones but no Dark One could break my seal." That was true. I might be the strongest, but Case, Ehlana, and Emily are right under me. But how could it break a shield. I've never heard of a thing like this happening.

Our shields are impenetrable. "Is that all Emily?" I waited a second before the answer came. "No….They need no hand signs to seal something, they can just…do it! It sealed her hear too…. With some weird seal, and she was there….dead. That's all I can tell you."

Emily stood for the guardians had arrived. When we got outside, they were almost here. I could hear their cars soaring down the road. One deep rumbling sound stood out the most. Of course, Ancient Jacquelynin her new jet black Corvette. The words on _Corvette, _were in blood red. Knowing her, of course, with chrome rims, and a LS6 engine.

I looked at Emily who was standing on her own. "MY love, show the guardians where Ancient Victoria is. And Ehlana, take Emily to Ancient Aleszander." With that said, I leaned in to give Case a kiss.

Yet again to be interrupted by Ancient Jacquelyn. "PDA people!" I enjoyed Jacquelyn as my Ancient. She was easy to get along with, unlike Ancient Elezabeth. God she is evil. " Riley, what do we have here?" I knew she was in 'Work mode.' She had on her hunting clothes as she called them. A black tank top and black leather pants. Which were tight and low at her waist and flaired at the bottom. "We have a death case…. Ancient Victoria." Apparently Alexzander hadn't told her yet, by the way she acted.

Great, this cant get any worse! After she just stood there for a minute, she finally came back to reality. "Victoria dead, but how did it … Wait, it couldn't happen! The guardians she had should have protected her. It doesn't make and sense." She crossed her arms, and her face went blank as if she was out of it.

"Where were the guardians, Riley?" Jacquelyn asked finally. "We don't know …" I answered quickly Jacquelyn looked at me as if she was the most confused person in the world after I said that. "So you're saying there was none with her?" "When we entered the house, we didn't see or find any …" As Ehlana walked up, as she just got back for doping Emily off.

Right then one of the lower ranking officers came of the house along with Case. "Riley, you have to come now … you have to see this!" The officer whispered something in Jacquelyn's ear. She looked up and motioned us through the house door.

As we walked through the door, the officer took us down a hall. Then another and another, there were others there already. "Are you ready to see?" The officer looked at me waiting for an answer. I was so tired. It was going on midnight so I was ready as hell to leave.

"Yes, we're read." With those quick eccentric words he pushed the two French doors open. No wonder, there weren't any guardians. Jacquelyn's eyes widened and she had to go outside. The sight of that much death is too much for anyone to be able to handle. "Now how in the bloody hell did this happen here!"

I looked and there were at least 80 guardians. They were all laying there, every single one had a stake rammed into them. I stood there in shock. Finally reality came and I had to leave. " This is enough … clean this up. Surround the perimeter."

"Riley, how can this happen? All those men and women …." She stopped short. "Approximately, I don't know." We went outside and I held Case close to me. Jacquelyn walked up to us. "We will have a meeting tomorrow and the Queen will be there to. So you must come. Even if she's not out royal and she's over someone else. Just be there Riley."

"Yes ma'am!" Nevertheless, she got in her car and sped off, dirt swirling behind her. "Case, I'll drive you home ok?" she looked at me, her eyes were tearing up. So I pulled her close and held her. She looked up at me. I kissed her forehead. She smiled. Finally, we got in the car and fastened.

The rest of the guardians were still there cleaning up the mess. I really didn't care at that moment. I put my car in gear and drove away into the dark, blood filled night. The full moon in the sky gave my a feeling of sadness and grief.

As I pulled up to the gate, Case took her keys and pressed a button. The huge, giant gate swung open. " There you go, Riley." She smiled and dropped her keys in her lap.

I drove forward between the huge gate. " I'll have one of the guardians bring your car to your house, ok my love?" She smiled and I leaned in to kiss her. And Lord Behold, Ancient Elezabeth was right there in front of us. "Case, you coming in?" Case's head snapped away before out lips could touch. " Coming! I will se you at the meeting ok baby?"

She stepped out of the car.

I'm still working on this chapter. If you have any good idea's plz tell.

Master Reicku


End file.
